black butler boyfriend scenarios
by midnightmadwolf
Summary: just what the title says. this is my first one so sorry if it sucks. tell me if i mess up on anything please! so this will have ciel,alois,snake,drocell,sebastian,and joker(possibly finny,im not sure yet). i am very sorry if i dont have a character you like i just dont want to mess up so im just putting the ones i know best. so i hope you like it!(i own nothing but what i write!)
1. intro

so this will be my first story. this will be the intro, so this is just you going through different scenarios with your black butler boyfriend. (i am very sorry if i don't have a character you like i just don't want to mess up so im only writing the ones i know best)Ciel,Alois,Snake,Sebastain,Charles Grey,Joker,and Drocell. sssoooooooo... ONWARD TO NARNIA!


	2. Chapter 1:meeting

CIEL *his pov*

i was walking down the street going to the undertakers shop for a new case. theres been resent killing's with no sign of trace of the unsub. When we got to the shop undertaker was already talking to someone. Its was a girl around my age she had bright (e/c) orbs her smile is radiant her hair was (h/l) and (h/c).she was wearing a black and blood red dress with floral patterns. She is absolutly stunning. I couldn't help but blush.

*Your pov*

I came back from vacation today and was talking to my brother understaker. I had just moved in with him to help him out with stuff.I knew he was a shinigami but i was a demon our parents had a secret relation ship but died when people found out. I used to take alot of souls but i manged to find a way to not eat souls only if needed. Well i was talking to him about funny moments on my trip when i heard the door open. In came a boy of i think 13 he had blue hair and a blue eye the other one was covered with an eye patch. He looked like a noble with his attire. Next to him stood a demon with jet black hair and a black suit. I assume he made a contract with the boy. I was brought out of my thoughts as my brother started talking.

"ah ciel what brings you here today."

"i came on buisness i would like some answers"

"you know what i need in return of that"The boy named as Ciel glanced over at me.

"oh her dont mind her she's just my sister who just came back from vacation"

"your sister?"

"why so surprised young lord?"

"no reason" i looked over at the demon i reconized him as was already looking over at me.

"well as i recall you came here for answers?"my bother asked

"ah yes"ciel said."sebastion you know what to do"

"very well master,would you mind steeping out for a bit"He glanced at me to.

"sister dear do go with ciel so he wont be lonely"i raised my eyebrow at him."sureeee"

ciels *pov*

as we walked out i was wondering how she could be his sister.i was brought out of my thoughts as she spoke,

"so your name is ceil?"her voice was so angelic.

"yes indeed it is i dont believe i caught your name"

"(y/n)"

"what a beutifull name..it suits you"The girl blushed and thanked him.i decided to muster my courage and ask her out.

"(y/n) would you like to come to mansion a play chess tomorrow"i could feel my cheeks burn red.

"i would love to ciel."just then we heard a roar of laughter coming from the undertakers walked back in and i got the information i i left i walked over to the girl and kissed her hand.

"i'll see you tomorrow at 4 my lady."

And with that he left you their blushing and smiling like an idiot.

ALOIS

*third pov*

You were walking around shopping with your best friends,Mist,Bianca,and maids were also there you guys always treated them equaly so they also bought are a well known noble. Your (relative) runs a sweets company your also the heir. As you were talking with your friends you didn't notice a certain blond boy looking at you.

*alois pov*

Man she's hot!. Im gonna go over there and invite her to tea.

"Cluade dont get that girl out of your sight".

"yes your highness."

"excuse me miss mind if i talk to you." The girl looked at me confused but said either way.

"we'll be by the candy shop"her friend told simply nodded her head turned her wonderful (e/c) orbs to me. She's simply an angel. I was brought out of my trance as she spoke.

"may i help you?"Her voice was just like music.

"i wanted to tell you to come to my manor at 4 tomorrow." i told her as moved a bit closer.

"may i know your name?" she asked me.

"Alois Trancy, may i know yours?"

"(f/n) (l/n)"

"A wonderful name for a enchanting lady" i said with as a kissed her hand and blushed and i couldn't help but grin more she looked so cute.

"well i'll see you tomorrow (y/n)"and with that i walked away thinking about her the whole day.

SNAKE

*third pov*

You were at the circus at the moment with your friend both love snakes to when you heard there was a snake enchanter called Snake you just had to were seated at the back because you thought those were the best seats there. While you guys waited for Snake's turn to come out you guys chatted until you heard the ring master announce his and your friend shut up quickly as you looked at the you him all you could say was,

"woah"

"yup woah indeed"

he was very and i mean very sexy your friend was looking through the crowed until he spotted you and your friend he thought you were reallllyyyyyyy pretty and i mean rrrrrreeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyy pretty,like angle pretty, couldnt help but blush once you guys met was happy that you were interested in what he did,most people thought he was the show ended Carlos dragged you back stage to talk to Snake.

"yo snake"(carlos is very street like if i didnt say before)

Snake turned his around to find you and your friend going twoards him.

"may we help you? says wordsworth"

"yes indeed we would like to talk to you not your snakes not to be rude i mean your very cool but that would be akward"

you chuckle and Snake looks towards you.

"sure"says snake.

"W-what would you like to talk about?"snake said.

You decided to join the conversation at this point."how cool you were on stage"he looked shoked at this but then smiled and said thanked you.

you and your friend are very weird and know each other like a book its easy to know what one is and your friend shared a glance and started to look at snake again.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT OR BE FRIENDS?!"both you and Carlos shouted scaring Snake in the process.

"u-um sure"

"WE WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW THEN BY SNAKE!" both you and your friend said while running off like idiots.

JOKER

*your pov*

I came with my cousin Chris to the is very childish but also very protective of me.

"hey (y/n) do you want ice-cream?"

"sure"

we were walking around before the show started. when we got back we sat and looked at all the people doing was amazing.I was shocked at how they did was also stunned as to how amazing they the show ended he dragged you back stage to talk to the first one you talked to was the ring 's very used a pick up line on you that you couldnt resist from laughing.

"am i i heaven because girl you like an angel" he hold on to you titley but still kept his smile

"hello nice to met you im Chris"

"Joker" he said bowing to the both of us.

"What brings you guys back stage?"he said as chris went back to his happy self saying

"oh we wanted to tell you how amazing the show was it was unbeliveable how ypu guys did it perfectly"

"it really was awesome"i chipped smiled and thanked us we kept talking until it was time to told us to come again tomorrow before the show started to chat.

Both you and Joker couldnt stop thinking about one another he thought you absolutly adorable!

DRCELL

(you can guess right?)

You were walking the street looking for something to give to your best-friend loved creepy stuff so you decided to but him a might seem a bit girly but you thought it was creepy you were walking down the street you heard a faint song playing in the couldn't help but follow knew that song somewhere but couldnt quite put your finger on it. After a while you ended up at a doll shop.(Talk about creepy.) You then finally remeberd wheree you heard the song before it was londen walked into the shop and saw a man about your age with a music box,a top hat and a suit that looked handsome in your then spoke,

"and so i thought to my self ,what is a pretty girl doing here at this time of day?"

"oh,i came because of the song but then i noticed the dolls and thought i might buy mind."you said with a light blush of what he cooked his head to side and could hear a sound as he did this.

"anything in perticlular?"

"well i was looking for a prett one but looking here everyone of them are incredible."you said while looking around.

"thank you"he said a bit taken back.

~time skip because my moms telling me leave my room~

"and so i thought to my self,could i see you again soon?"

"of corse ill come tomorrow!"

and with that you left shop carrying a doll with to give to your friend

(vvvverrrrryyyy sorry for the wait and lazyness of this chapter!and honestl didnt think anyone would read this but for those who did THANK YOU!i would like request to know what to write. well i g2g before my screams at me see ya!TO WONDERLAND!


	3. Chapter 2:Second meeting

CIEL  
*his pov*  
"I trust that everything is in order?" I asked Sebastian i bit nervous of how things will turn out.  
"Yes my lord,no need to be nervous everything will turn out fine" he smirked.  
I scowled,"It better be she'll be here in couple minutes"  
*Your pov*  
I was getting ready in a ankle length (c/d) hair was (h/s).I was just about ready to go to Ciel's mansion.  
"Well arn't you all dolled up"my brother said from behind the door.  
"Your going to the young lords house?"  
"Yes brother why do you ask?"  
"Just curious..if he tries anything you tell me" he said with a creepy smile.  
I sweat dropped.  
"Don't worry he won't"  
"I'll be leaving now"  
*Ciel's pov*  
I was waiting in my study for (y/n) to come.I hope nothing goes wrong today it will be horrible,in front of her to.I was brought out of my thoughts as i heard a knock on my door.  
"Young master,lady (y/n) has arrived."  
"Come in" I said.  
When she walked in i could feel heat go to my is stunning.  
"Hello Lord Ciel"  
"Good evening lady (y/n) would you like to play some chess?"  
"I would love to and please just call me (y/n)"(if you don't know how to play chess then he will teach you)  
I was happy when she said that i couldn't quite tell why.  
~time skip~  
After a while of playing and chatting sebastain knocked on the door saying it was time for dinner.  
When we got to the dinner I saw (y/n) eyes lid up. She's so adorable.  
During dinner we kept chatting I could tell I was warming up to her.  
When she saw the desert i chuckled at how cute she was.  
"Enjoying your food?" I smirked.  
She blushed and stutterd a yes.  
Sadly the day cam to an end but we promised to see each other again.

ALOIS  
*his pov*  
When (y/n) arrived i couldn't help but she's sexy.I saw her blush under my gaze which caused me to smirk.  
"Come (y/n) let's go to the garden!"  
I grabbed her soft hand and started running to the garden.  
I smiled even more when I saw her admire the flowers.  
"Your garden is amazing!"  
"Not as amazing as you~" I couldn't help but say. Her blush is so adorable!~  
"Wan't to play hid and seek?!" I suggested.  
"I hide you seek!"  
"ok"  
I went to go hide while she counted.  
I could still see her from where i was hidding.  
While she had her back turned I jumped out and scared her.  
"ahhh!"Oh I love her scream~  
"A-ALOIS!'  
"hahhahaha, Im bored let's do something else"  
"ok"  
i just wanted to cuddle with her all dat long!To bad that has to wait :(  
The rest of the day we spent chatting and playing games.I was sad when she had to leave but she promised me that we can hang out again!

SNAKE  
*his pov*  
After my encounter with Carlos and (y/n) my snake's started talking about them.  
"That girl is pretty cute"said wordsworth.  
"Carlos is to..you know you and (y/n) look like cute couple"said emily.  
I could feel my cheeks burn."N-NO WERE NOT!"  
"aww is does Snake have a crush?~"said Donne  
"NO!"I said back.  
~next day~  
"Hey Snake arn't Carlos and (y/n) coming today?"said Emily.  
"I don't know if they care to" I said.  
Who would want to hand out with me Im diffrent from the rest.  
During the show i scanned the seat's to look for Carlo's and (y/n).They actually were there.I smiled at the thought of having new friends.  
~after show back stage~  
"SNAKE!"  
I jumped at the loud noise and turned around only to be galomped by Carlos and (y/n).  
They got off me and helped me up.  
"hello says Emily"  
"Hey!"they both said in sync.  
"We came back for you!" Carlos said.  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out!" (y/n) said.  
"We would love to." I said which surprised me.  
"Great c'mon let's go!"said (y/n)  
"ON AN ADVENTURE!"screamed Carlos.  
I laughed at their childish behavior.  
The rest of the day we all hanged out even though some people looked at us weird they didn't care.I was happy that they didn't think diffrently of me just because of my scales or my they had to go they told that next time I would have to go to their i happily asceepted.  
~after you left~  
"~snake has a girlfriend!"said Wordworth.  
"n-no I don't"  
"Fine...Snake has a crush!"said Donne.

(this is tiring *huff*3 MORE!)

JOKER  
*author-chi's pov*  
At the circus Joker was wondering what he was feeling inside when he met (y/n).He didn't really give in to emotions easily so it wondered didn't ask any of his brothers or sisters as to not worry might have an idea as to what is causing the feeling but isn't sure yet.  
(y/n) on the other hand was developing a crush on Joker ever since she met him. She's giddy about going to the circus right now. Chris of corse is also there,being the protective cousin he is he wouldn't let you go could tell how happy you are on going to the you arrived at the circus joker was still thinking on his feeling's for you.  
"Hey joker!"you yelled making him jump.  
"Oh hey guys"joker responded.  
"what were you thinking about?"Chris said suspiciously.  
"Just about the circus is all"he responded trying to hide the blush he had.  
The rest of the day until the show started you guys talked and fooled around.  
You having an even bigger crush on him then before and Joker knowing his feelings even more.  
Sadly when you had to leave you guys promised to hang out again.  
~when you left~  
"What must these feelings be?"  
they cant be love I hardly know her yet i still think it is love.

DROCELL  
*your pov*  
I was going to visit Drocell again today. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of him.I walked into the shop seeing Drocell by the counter.  
"(y/n)?"he cracked his neck.  
"Hello Drocell"  
"And so I thought to my self,you actually came to visit?"  
"of corse i came why wouldn't I?"  
"what will you like to do today?"he said instead.  
"How about we chat?  
*Drocell's pov*  
She came?I wonder why?There no need for her to..altough Im quite happy that she came back.I think im starting to get feeling's for her.I hope my master allows if he doesn't i have a feeling that i'll still hang out with rest of the day we chatted and learned things about each 's very cute when she blushes also.  
"Will you come again tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Of corse I will"she responded with a bright smile.  
I blushed at how amazing she looked.I couldn't wait till tomorrow to come to see her again.  
(sorry its short)

SEBASTIAN  
*his pov*  
I was cleaning the mansion when i heard that stupid voice.  
"SEBBY-CHAN!" he screamed and almost galomped me but I moved just in time.  
"Oh bassy why must you treat me so." the creature whined.  
I was about to say something when I heard (y/n).  
"GRELL!" she then jumped in through the open window.  
This made me recall my question that ive been asking my self for quite some time.'why don't I hate (y/n)?' She is a grim reaper.  
"Grell you must stop running off we have uff to do" she said.  
"But sister dear i want to be with sebby"he whined how disgusting.  
The girl then noticed me.  
"oh hello Sebastian" she smiled at me. What she was wearing caught my knee high dress hugged her curves perfectly and made her rack stand out.(even if you think your flat they still standed out ok)It only made me think of other things looking at her.  
"Hello (y/n)" I said trying to get rid of my thoughts.  
Then will showed up of corse and my thoughts went away completley.  
"Grell you will be comeing with me"he said glaring at me and leaving holding onto his hair.  
"Im sorry that he disturbed you sebastian"  
"oh it's quite ok im used to it"my sweat droped.  
"(y/n) would you care to join me tomorrow for some tea?" I asked her.  
"Sure what time do you suppose?" pink tinted her cheeks which made me smirk.  
"3:00"  
"ok then will do see ya"she said she turned around her butt of corse showed making me once again having thoughts and ahving to continue my duties.

(finally!I get to go to neverland!with peter pan!)


	4. sebastian

for,suggested,and idea from : Chrollo'sWaifu(on qoutev)  
*sebastian pov*  
That vile creature hasn't left me all its 's been following me all day.

"Grell would you stop following me.I have duties to attend too",I grunted.  
"But sebby-chan~ your too hot for me to not look at you!"  
How annoying.  
"Don't you have a job to do?"  
"Oh honey that can wait"  
"GGGGGGRRRRREEEEEELLLLL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
A girl with (h/l) (h/c) was standing on top of the roof about to hit Grell with. She's quite intriguing,not to mention sexy.  
"Who might you be?" I asked.  
She turned to me analyzing put on a fake smile.  
"Oh pardon me sir I'm this bastards sister" she glared at him,"(y/n)"  
I heard a gasp from Grell.  
"Me?!What did i do?"  
"WE HAD TO CLOECT SOULS YOU DUMB ASS!RONALD HAD TO COME AND HELP!"  
i stood back watching amused.  
"Dear sister it wasn't even alot to collect."  
"IT WAS FREAKING 25 SOULS!"  
"Oh yeah...sorry sister dear but I'm much to fabulous for that"  
When he said that (y/n) pulled on Grell's ear and left.  
"What a shame I'm behind on chores now."  
Plus I didn't get to talk to (y/n) more.


	5. Chapter 3:He realizes his feelings

CIEL:  
Me and (y/n) have been visiting each other for a while.I couldn't stop thinking about her. She's just (s/c),(h/l) (h/c) hair,her (e/c).She's breath taking.I-I think I'm in love...What are you thinking about ciel!Your engaged!...But...you cant stop love.

ALOIS:  
I was at (y/n) house have been hanging out alot. She makes me happy. She would never leave my side. Not to mention she has a nice body to. As I started to space out about her I didn't realize that I was staring at her."ALOIS!" I heard (y/n) shout.

SNAKE:  
(y/n) and Carlos started visiting me more and more. I went to her house a couple of times. I was happy to have friends like them. Although I think...that I like (y/n) more than a friend. She's just perfect. Her smile makes me feel fuzzy inside. Plus she gets along well with my snakes. Maybe loving her isn't so bad.

JOKER:  
(y/n),(y/n),(y/n).She's all i think about. I love I don't care if my master doesn't aprove.I love her..I love (y/n).Heh thats a first. I don't care if my master doesn't approve..I love (y/n) no matter what.

SEBASTIAN:  
After me and (y/n) had tea we started to see each other more. Ofcorse that disgusting creature sometimes also comes. Although he seems protective over (y/n)..Ronald and (y/n) are always hanging out.I wonder why?...I'm jealous...I like (y/n)..

DROCELL:  
That...girl...She's different from all the other girls I've 's...perfect...A perfect doll. When I'm with her I can feel again. I can slowly feel apart of me become human again..(y/n)...She's my cure...(y/n)'s my love.

(sorry for the shortness i'm trying to get to the other scenarios quickly.)


	6. Chapter 4:He ask you out (CIEL)

*your pov*  
Ciel invited me to tea today...but for some reason he seamed nervous. I wonder why? I was currently in my carriage..with my brother. Who by the way won't stop asking me questions.  
"What does he want?"  
"Has he hurt you?"  
"I swear i'll kill him." he growled.  
"oh look at that were here! See ya bro!" I sweat droped as i ran to the thank god he didn't follow.  
"Hello miss" sebastian greeted me at the wondering why I was slightly out of breath from running in heals.  
"Brother issues you know?" I raised his eyebrow in then came out and we went out to eat. He seemed more nervous through out the day. Hmmm...  
~time skip~(i decided to write a reference here or pick up line very sorry but it gives me a small break while sorry im rambaling.)  
Just as I was about to go Ciel stooped me.  
*Ciel's pov*  
COMMON CIEL YOU CAN DO THIS! Just ask her! I already told Lizzy that i wanted to end the engagement. She was fine with it sense she fell in love with another man. So (y/n) shouldn't have any problems. I just hope she says yes..Ok I can do this..  
"(y/n) I have something to ask" ok ciel good so far.  
"yes ciel?"  
"u-um (y/n) w-will you be my gi-girlfriend?" DAMIT CIEL WHY DID YOU STUTTER!  
"of corse ciel! I will love to!" she then engulfed me in a hug.I couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 4:He ask you out (ALOIS)

*alois pov*  
I wonder what will (y/n) look like in my shorts...sexy i bet she looks good in everything. She's just..perfect..she's mine. When she comes today i'll ask her out.  
"Claude I want everything to be perfect today."  
"Yes,your highness."  
"Me and (y/n) should dance the night away!" I would be wonderful to have (y/n) next to me all day.  
"ole!" I chuckled..this should be fun..  
~time skip~Dito from drakengard~  
"(yyyy/nnnnn)~" I said as I ran to her giving her a bear hug.  
"Hello Alois!" her perfect voice said.  
"oh this is going to be so much fun!" I said clapping my hands.  
"c'mon (y/n) lets go to the garden" I dragged (y/n) to the garden where everything is set up.  
We started to have dinner talk and joke around we even played hide and was currently 8pm and the stars are out the moon was out. It's all perfect for my little (y/n).  
"would you like to dance?" I asked her.  
"of corse" she responded.  
"You know (y/n) you're a wonderful person..would you ever leave me?" I asked her wishing that she will say no.  
"of corse not Alois!You should never think that!" I chuckled at her response.  
"Wonderful because I have something to ask of you"  
"What is it?" her (e/c) orbs shined with curiosity.  
"will you be my girlfriend?"  
She gasped and we stopped I do something wrong?Just then I was engulfed in a hug.  
"Yes! I will be your girlfriend!"  
I laughed and huged her back staying like that for a moment.


	8. Chapter 4:He ask you out (SNAKE)

*Author-chi's pov*  
Poor poor Snake want's to ask (y/n) out but he's just to shy. He already tried but it didn't work out.  
~flash back~  
"Hey umm (y/n)?" Snake blushed.  
"Yes Snake?"  
"u-um It's a wonderful day isn't it?" poor Snake couldn't go through with it.  
"Snake...it's raining..." and this just made it worst.  
~end of flash back~  
Sooo...he finally figured out how to ask her out! It's quite simple actualy. He's going to write a note with a pen so you can reply. Then he's going to send one of his snake's to give it to you.(You can also talk to snakes but this is just better.) And so he sent the note of.  
~time skip to when you get the note~  
A squel was heard..from quickly took the pen and checked yes.  
"You better not tell Snake that I squeld"  
"of corse not I would never do that"  
Annd of corse he told Snake and Snake laughed happy that his love said yes.  
(sorry it was short)


	9. Chapter 4:He ask you out (JOKER)

*author-chiss pov*

' _I hope she likes this_ ',Joker tought waiting for you to had left a trail of candy for you to the help of Chris of corse. Chris being the guy he is questioned Joker to make sure his cousin didn't get with some douch,even if the two are friends. After the questioning he approved of Joker but not before making a threat therefore scaring Joker,even though he wouldn't admit it. Anyhow he helped Joker ask you out. You were currently reading the note he had sent you,' **Follow this trail of sweets to a special place'.** ****You followed the trail all the way to the circus where Joker was standing in a pile of candy.  
"Joker what is all this?"  
"Well I wanted to ask you out but I wasn't sure how" he said stratching the back of his neck blushing.  
"Wait,what?"  
"(y/n) you make me more happy then a kid with all this candy. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes!" you screamed happily jumping into his arms.  
"What are we gonna do with al this candy?" you asked.  
"I was planning on eating it" he chuckled.


	10. Chapter 4:He ask you out (SEBASTIAN)

*author-chiss pov*  
So somehow you've been kidnapped. This angle tried to purify you but you resisted. But the angle drugged you taking you to a place blindfolded and tied. You didn't have your sytch so you couldn't untie yourself. The angle was talking about some shit that you didn't plan on listening to. You groaned in frustration. But then you heard the angle talk to someone witch caught your attention.  
"What a mess,being an angel you think they'll be cleaner" you heard Sebastian say.  
The angle scowled "What's a fillthy demon like you doing here" the angle questioned.  
"Isn't it obvious I came to save the damsel in distress" Sebby replied with a smirk on his face.  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Thats not your buisness now is it?" Sebastian said smiling but glaring at the same time.  
"Actually it is my buisness considering she's my girlfriend." he snarkly replied.  
"ex"you growled.  
Now if your wondering why you didn't just bite the rope off jst let me tell you he tied real tight. You were actually bleeding because of it. But it was a good thing too because that's how Sebastian found you.  
"Well it look like she doesn't really like you" Sebastian chuckled.  
'I'll kill you for hurting my (y/n)' he thought while fighting the angle. Although you couldn't see what was happing you could still hear and from the song of it it was a pretty tough fight. I mean your ex is tough brave too. After a while of fighting there was silence...  
"(y/n) do you like being tied?" Sebastian teased.  
"Not the slightest,sooooooo he's dead?" you asked.  
"Fraid not he left before I could finish him,but he is a tough one." he sighed while taking untieing you.  
"Well do you expected me to date someone weak?" you said taking your blindfold off.  
"No I'm actually happy" he said while you walked out the place you were in.  
"And why might that be?" (y/n) said.  
"Well because then that will mean you wouldn't want to be my girlfriend." he said smiling at you.  
"Well then you better be happy considering I do."  
"I can assure you I'm the most happiest demon there is" he chuckled carrying you to the phantomhive manor so you can rest.

(ok im sorry for not updating for those who know i will and i need request if you will,please!.)


	11. Chapter 4:He ask you out (DROCELL)

the () are just what im thinking while writing sorry but i gotta have some little breaks.  
* Author-chiss pov!*

You were currently in your room doing what ever you do in your room. When you hear something in the kitchen. You didn't know if you should check it out or not (like in horror movies). Finally (y/n) decided to go but not unarmed. So... you're holding a show and walking down the stairs. (It's pretty funny from what I imagine.) You hear the noise again. It sounds like.. footsteps. Are there robbers? Wait..wheres the maid..shit! She's on vacation. Ok umm the butler...SHIT! He's outside and everyone else is somewhere else! The cook is outside to because you decided to have a cook out..just great! There's someone in...wait it could be one of the maids!(*laughing*) So you're just now walking calmly to the kitchen. When you see a doll... there's a doll in the middle of a hallway...a doll. Ok then this is totaly normal.  
"Bloody hell" (y/n) whispered.  
The doll slowly turned it's head around.  
"Miss (y/n)?" she said.  
"Umm...yes that's me"  
"I have a note for you from Mister Drocell" she said handing you a fancy envelope.(oh so fancy.)

 _'You are more valuable then diamonds, more pretty then a doll, your skin glows,your eyes shine,your voice is wonderful, your a perfect doll that will make me happy to just be next to you. Will you make me happier and be my girlfriend?  
\- drocell' _

(y/n) gasped and started jumping up and down.(c'mon man play it cool)  
"yes!yes!yes!"you said doll smiled and left with the response you gave her to a nervous Drocell _.  
"_ She said yes" the doll said to the taller male. Drocell smiled happy to know she said yes.


	12. Chapter 5:First kiss

(c/l) = color lips.  
CIEL  
*his pov*

I couldn't stop staring ay her lips. They look so soft. I wonder what they taste like...  
I got lost in thought and didn't notice that she caught me staring.  
"Ciel?Are you ok?" her gental voice said. I started blushing and turned my head away from her pouting.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I grumbled. I heard her chuckle and turned to her.  
"You know if you ask I could just kiss you we are dating after all" she snickered.  
"W-What!" 'Damitt why did you have to stutter Ciel!'  
Suddenly I felt something warm on my lips and noticed (y/n) was kissing me. I blushed and kissed back closing my eyes. Sadly she pulled away and the warmth was gone leaving me blushing but happy that I got kiss her. I heard her chuckle again.  
"You act like a child Ciel" I pouted and turned away from her afraid that i'll stare at her lips again.

ALOIS  
*your pov*  
Its been a week sense me and Alois started dating and we still didn't kiss. I started to get on my nerves.  
'Does he not want to kiss me?' 'Is he waiting for me to make the first move?' 'Maybe he's teasing me'  
DAMIT ALOIS!  
"What's wrong (y/n)?" asked Alois.  
"Nothing why do you ask?"  
"You seem lost in thought"  
"Don't worry about it im fine"  
He smiled and laughed,"Then why don't we play a game?winner gets a prize!" he yelled.  
"What's the prize?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise!"  
"Hmmm...alright then!What are we going to play?"  
Alois smiled i wasn't sure if it was a grin or a smile.  
"Hide and seek! If I find you in an hour or so I win! But if I can't find you in an our you win!"  
*Alois pov*  
"Alright then!" she smiled at me.  
"Go hide i'll count to 20!" I told her.  
"ok!" she said and wen't off running. I started to count and went to find her.I knew what she was thinking about. She wanted me to kiss her. I chuckled this is a much funner way for us to have a first kiss. It would be aufly boring for me to just go up and kiss her (c/l) lips. I quickly found her with the help of Claude.  
"I WIN!" I screamed making her yelp in a cute way.  
I chuckled "Now it's time for my prize!,close your eye's"  
She gave me a questioned look but did it anyways. I was soon kissing her warm lips making her blush. We got lost in the moment but I pulled back to see her blushing face.  
"Isn't that what you wanted (y/n)-chan?~" I teased her.

SNAKE  
*author-chiss pov*  
Snake was lost in thought thinking about kissing (y/n). He soon started to blush.  
"Is Snake blushing~" said wordsworth to the other Snakes.  
"S-shut up!" he said in return.  
Emily chuckled, "When are you going to kiss her?"  
"Surley she'll get tired of waiting" The snakes kept comenting.  
"Why don't you surprise her with a kiss when she comes?"  
This kept going for a while. Meanwhile (y/n) was eating candy on her way to the circus. Carlos was still sick so he couldn't come today. She was sad a little but happy that she got to see Snake. And Carlos was thinking that Snake better not try anything while he was gone. (what weird people we have here.)  
When (y/n) arrived she didn't espect what happend. Snake was kissing her blushing. While the Snake's where hollering and whistleing.  
"Datte boy!" yelled words worth. Making the both of you pull apart. You missing his warmth him missing the taste of candy.

JOKER  
*3rd pov*  
Joker was thinking about something making him red in the face. Forgetting you were there. When  
you saw him you thought he had a fever so got worried. You wen't up to him and put your hand to his head cheking his heat. This made Joker snap out of his trance looking at you with lustful eyes. Which ofcorse you didn't notice.  
"Joker are you okay? Your face is red" you said in a worried tone.  
Joker just looked at you and surprised you with what he did next. He had grabbed your chin and  
kissed you. (french kiss to be exact.)You were shoked at first but then melted into the kiss.  
Him finally realisng you and saying "Im fine now"

SEBASTIAN  
*Author-chiis pov!*  
You and Sebastian have been hanging out for a while. And right now you were outside because  
he had spotted a cat in the tree. Aparently the cat had been stuck there. I wonder how. You being  
the person you are decided to save the cat and climbed the tree.  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.  
"Saving the cat ofcorse."  
"A lady shouldn't be climbing a tree, let me do it"  
"Well luckaly a lady isn't climbing a tree she's sitting on it."  
He snikered at your response. You handed him the cat and started climbing down. But fate decided otherwise and made you fall. Sebastian being quick jumped and saved from falling landing once  
again on the tree.  
"You should've let me handle the work"  
"oh shut up"  
"Is that anyway you should talk to you hero?" he replied.  
"oh my hero what can I do to repay you" (y/n)-chan said sarcasticly.  
Sebastian kissed you right after you said that surprising you but kissed back either way.  
"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't save you from falling down a tree?" he said looking at your flustered face.

DROCELL  
*Author-chiss pov*  
Drocell was cleaning his windows one day and saw a couple kissing. He didn't know what  
they were doing so t stuck to him. He started to wonder why they were doing that. After a while  
he decided to just ask you when you came over later. So when you came to the shop he asked you  
right away.  
"hell-" you started but Drocell interupted.  
"(y/n) i have a question" he said. You looked at him curiously.  
"What is it?"  
"why would two people put ther mouths together?" Drocell asked cocking his head to the side.  
Poor little (y/n) got flustered tried to explain it to him.  
"Well umm... When two people really care about each other they kiss to show affection." you said  
fiddling with your fingers.  
You felt your chin being lift up and lips being on yours. Drocell was kissing you.  
'if that's what it means then shouldn't i kiss (y/n)?','Her lips are so soft and sweeet' droceel thought.  
When the both of you pulled away the both of you were Drocell  
started to think that he should do that more often.


	13. Chapter 6:Jealousy

Sorry for not updating!Thank you for waiting and Favoriting! I have a questions for you guys.  
Would you like Drocell to stay as a Doll? And I was also thinking of making another story and I was  
wondering I you guys thought I was capable of doing so. These were my ideas:  
OHSHC x reader  
OHSHC X reader X Creepypasta  
Naruto various X reader  
Naruto various X reader X Fairy tale  
Shugo Chara X reader X OHSHC  
Tell me what you think!

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
(sorry if some people are OOC)  
*Author chiis pov*

CIEL:  
Today the lovely couple is hanging out at (y/n) house in the back room which is the living room.

Ciel and (y/n) were playing chess while talking and eating sweets. Sebastian was doing  
butler stuff and Undertaker was hiding in a coffin. It was a pretty normal day in all. But there was  
going to be visit some time soon.(I have no idea on how to start this.)  
~ _meanwhile with ?~  
?:"_ Are you going somewhere?"  
?:"I'm going to visit a friend of mine"  
?:"who?"  
?:"Undertaker he's an other shinigami-"  
?:"What?"  
~starts a whole conversation about alot of shinigamis in London and of the sort~  
?:"And I think his sister is in town also"  
?:"Mind if I come?"  
~back to you~  
*bell rings*  
Undertaker pops out of the coffin he was hiding in scaring Ciel.  
U:"Who could that be?" he said chuckling.  
C:"Bloody hell is wrong with you?!"  
And you were laughing your butt off of his reaction.  
C:"It's not funny!"  
Ciel said pouting and blushing. Undertaker had went to the door while you were teasing Ciel.  
?:"Undertaker?"  
U:"Long time no see Ryuk, how may I help you?"  
Undertaker said hanging off the ceiling.  
?:"I thought you said he was a shinigami?"  
Ryuk:"He Is!"  
When (y/n) heard Ryuk's voice she had to see if it was him. Him and (y/n) are childhood friends.  
Although her traveling had made them not see each other much they're still friends.  
(Y/N):"Ciel do you mind if we go check who it is?"  
The boy gave her a questioning look but complied anyway. So when (y/n) saw it was Ryuk she ran to  
him giving him a big hug. Now lets recall that Ciel cant see him so right now your just  
floating. And thus him having a shocked face.  
(Y/N):"Ru I missed you!"  
C:"Whats happening?" he said under his breath.  
(Y/N):"Who are you?" you said looking at the other boy still hugging Ru as you call him.  
(By the way Ryuk is blushing really bad right now.)  
?:"Light nice too meet you" he said shaking your hand and giving a wink.  
L:"And she's a shinigami too?" he said looking at Ryuk.  
R:"She is!"  
C:"Who are you talking too?"  
(Y/N):"oh right he cant see you."  
C:"who?"  
(Y/N):"The person I'm hugging ,he's a shinigami."  
C:"But I can see Grell"

U:"Ryuk is different."  
C:"How can Light see him?"  
~light explains~  
(Y/N):"Then can't he just touch the Death Note?"  
L:"I suppose"  
Light hands over the Death Note to Ciel so that he can touch it. And Ryuk gets right in front of him  
before he does so when touches the note he would be right in Ciels face.  
R:"Hello~"  
C:"Bloody hell!"  
L:"I know right"  
Ryuk glares at him and you and your brother are laughing your asses off.  
~time skip to when everyone is talking in the back room~  
*Ciels pov*  
 _That Light guy has been talking with (Y/N) this whole time! I can't even have a minute alone with  
her! She's my girlfriend not his he should go away!_  
This kept going on until I had enough and took her outside.

(Y/N):"Ciel whats wrong?" she said giving me a concerned look.  
(Y/N):"Ciel?"  
"I don't want you to talk to him anymore" i mumbled.  
(Y/N):"Why not?"  
"Your mine" I said hugging her and pouting.  
 _Only mine and no one else._  
(Y/N):"Your jealous~"  
"No I'm not!"  
(Y/N):"Yes you are!"

ALOIS  
You and Alois were walking around. Looking at sweets and of the sort. You were  
currently in a sweet shop. Looking for sweets. You and Alois have separated looking at different  
was a quiet day and there wasn't much people around. When you finally found something  
you liked there's was sadly only one of them. This wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't another  
person who was planning on getting it. So when you reached for it your hands meet.  
(oh so cliche)  
?:"sorry you can have it."  
(Y/n):"no its OK you have it."  
?:"but a pretty lady like you should get what she wants."  
This made you blush and unfortunately Alois was watching and he ran over to were you were  
and hugged you from behind. Smirking at the guy who was glaring at him.  
A:"hey sweetie why don't we go now we have stuff to do."  
(Y/N):"sure alois"  
When you guys walked out he snarled at the boy and told something to Claude that you couldn't  
hear. Alois hold onto your waist the rest of the day to make no one else tried to take you away.

SNAKE  
Lately you've been hanging out with the snakes alot. To Snake he seemed left out. Like you liked his  
snakes more than him. You don't realize this and so it doesn't help the matter.  
But one day Snake decided to confront you about this.  
S:"(Y/N)?"  
(Y/N):"Whats up?"  
S:"D-do you like my snakes more than me?" he asked pouting and looking down.  
Of corse not! what makes you say that?  
Well you've been hanging out with them alot  
Snake I love you OK don't think stuff like that.  
the rest of the day snake and you just cuddled. him not wanting to let you go. He was  
happy that you weren't drifting away from him he doesn't know what he would've done without you.

JOKER  
You were currently walking around the circus waiting for Joker to finish his act. Its not that  
you didn't like it you just wanted to have an adventure. While you were walking you bumped into  
someone.(If the link doesn't work search up creepypasta Lj)  
?:"why hello deary sorry for bumping into you" he said chuckling.  
(y/n):"oh no its OK my fault..."you waited for him to say his name.  
?:"Laughing Jack but you call me Lj" he said bowing and laughing.  
(Y/N):"Well then mister Lj its a pleasure to meet you I'm (y/n)" you said bowing.  
From there on you guys just hung out walking around becoming great friends.  
LJ:"hehe I have to go now I have some business to take care of."  
(Y/N):"ok LJ I'll talk to you tomorrow!"  
And you guys separated him going to kill some child that happened to go to his circus. And  
you going to find your boyfriend and tell him all about it. Little did you know that he saw the whole  
thing. Joker at the moment never felt jealousy to he didn't know what he felt. He just knew that he was  
sad and angry at LJ.  
(Y/N):"Hey J!"  
J:"Hey (y/n)" he said still trying to figure out his feelings.  
J:"Who was that guy?"  
(Y/N):"What guy? LJ?"  
J:"What where you doing with him?" he said anger and sadness in his tone.  
(Y/N):"He's just a friend I meet walking around the circus. There's nothing to be worried about."  
You said chuckling feeling somewhat happy that he was worried of you leaving him.(sadist)  
Joker was still unsure of this thinking that LJ was trying to take you away from him.  
You noticed this and tried to bring his hopes up.  
(Y/n):"So J sense when did you stalk me?" you said raising an eyebrow.  
And this started a whole conversation.

SEBASTIAN  
You and Sebastian were currently walking through an abandon park at night. Why do you ask?  
Why to hang out of corse! The stars were shining the moon was crescent. So beautiful.  
You two were having a conversation until you stopped talking. In the distance you  
saw one of your childhood friends. You guys were like brother and sister, inseparable. You meet him  
in hell actually. He's the demon king.  
Sadou Maou  
(Y/N):"Maou!" you screamed engulfing him in a hug.  
M:"(Y/N)!" he said spinning you around.  
M:"I missed you so much!" he said kissing your cheek.  
While you guys caught up Sebastian was confused and angered at the amount of contact you guys  
were having. He was thinking that only he can touch you. With all of this in mind he went up  
to you two and pulled you apart him with his hand around your waist.  
(Y/N):"Oh Maou this is my boyfriend Sebastian."  
When you said this Maou was sizing him up.  
M:"Nice to meet you." He reached his hand out for him to shake.  
S:"Oh no its my pleasure" he said grabing his hand and shaking it firmly very firmly.  
This caused Maou to glare back at him while still shaking hands.  
S:"May I ask how you two know each other?"  
(Y/N):"We're childhood friends!" you said not knowing what was going on.  
~Time skip to when your conversation is over~  
While you two were heading back to the mansion Sebastian was still holding to your waist  
tightly.  
(Y/N):"No need to be jealous~" you said smirking.  
S:"Whatever are you talking about?"  
(Y/N):"You glaring at him. You do know he's the demon king right?"  
S:"Excuse me?" he said glaring at you because you didn't tell him.  
(Funny how he didn't know he was the demon king.(marshalee the vampire king.)

DROCELL  
You were walking around looking for something interesting. Drocell was his shop doing some  
important things. You took this as a chance to have an adventure (terribly sorry if this familiar.)  
So you were walking around when you tumbled apon a shop. It was a puppet shop. Much like Drocells.  
You apparently not caring about going into strange shops went in. When you went in you saw a boy  
about your age at a counter. The store was very homie it has shelves lined up with puppets and dolls.  
?:"Why hello miss how may I be at your service."  
(Y/N):"Oh I just found this place to be interesting and so I decided to take look."  
You said giving a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of your neck.  
?:"Oh it's alright its nice to see you have an interest in the same thing as I the names Jason." He said chuckling.  
(Y/N):"(Y/N)."  
Un known to you Drocell was walking around London when he spotted you. When he saw you waking into a toy shop and talking to another man he felt a pang in his chest.  
D:"And so I thought to myself, what is this I'm feeling?" he said as he cocked his head and put his  
hand to where his heart should be.  
Without knowing he started to walk into the shop towards you.  
D:"(Y/N) what are you doing here?"  
(Y/N):" I wanted an adventure so walked around until this shop caught my eye."  
J:"I suppose this happened more than one?" he sad chuckling.  
(Y/N):"Yeah" you said sweat dropping.  
D:"Who's this?" drocell asked getting closer to you.  
(Y/N):" Drocell this is Jason, Jason Drocell."  
J:"You guys dating?" he said smirking being able to see how jealous he is.  
D:"yes"  
~time skip to when you're walking back to Drocell's shop after alot of glaring and smirking~  
D:" You're not going to leave me for him right?" he asked with worry in his tone.  
(Y/N):"No there no reason to I love you not him."  
This caused a small smile to come to his face.  
Drocells thoughts: Even if he tried to take you away from me he wont be able to. hahaha I can just  
send a whole army of dolls towards him even if master is mad at me. Oh how funny it will be to see his face. My precious little doll is who caused me to feel again...my little (Y/N).  
Funny how you matter more to him than his master.


	14. Chapter 14: He makes a fool of himself

CIEL  
*His pov*  
Me and (Y/N) were in my study. The both of us had free time so we decided to just relax for today.  
I had somewhat got the sudden urge to impress you. Though I didn't quite know how.  
'Not chess you've seen him do that many times.  
Not dancing tha'll turn out horrible. I grimaced at the thought.

But what about playing violin?  
Yes I can do that it's simple and if I mess up I can just say I'm rusty!.' Ciel thought while looking  
at you. Okay Ciel you can do this. I went over to my case and started to play.  
Everything was going smoothly I could tell (Y/N) liked it. That is until I messed up a cord.  
'Oh god no' the room was silent for quite sometime. Until I hear chuckling.  
I looked over and saw her laughing lightly at my mistake.  
'Oh no this is so embarrassing' I could feel the heat rise to me face.  
'This is worse than I thought it will be.'

ALOIS  
You and Alois were at the circus. Alois had spotted your gaze towards a man performing and  
wanted to do something for you to show his uniqueness. When you got home he decided to dance.  
It was doing well actually but then he slipped and fell..On his face. in front of you.  
You tried to hold in your laughter but soon burst out laughing. Alois blushing madly.  
"S-stop that!" Alois shouted in embarrassment while pouting.  
'God damn floor it's your fault I triped' he thought while glaring at the floor.

SNAKE  
Snake and you were walking through a Forest relaxing. You then heard a hissing sound come from behind a bush. You being curious and Snake protecting went to find out what it was.  
It turned out to be snake. Though Snake wanted to act brave he reached out to the  
snake wanting to hold it. But the snake out of insisting bit his arm making him wince and you look  
at him in worry.  
"Snake are you alright?" you asked running to him and checking his arm.  
"Yes I'm fine." he said as you treated his wound.  
'Dammit! Now I look week infront of her! Stupid Snake!' he thought blushing madly embarrassed.  
JOKER  
There was a new member to the circus. He was around your age and was handsome. At first  
he wasn't so worried but then when he saw how amazed you were by his performance he  
began to get that feeling again. Jealousy.  
"Stupid new comer and his fancy tricks" Joker mumbled under his breath.  
One day when he saw you watching the new  
guys performance he pulled you away saying he wanted to show you something.  
You were confused but complied either way. When you guys got to Jokers tent he started  
to tell you that he was working on this new trick and wanted to hear your opinion.  
The trick was to balance on a high stool with one leg while juggling.  
Yeah, not so smart is he. So when he got on the stool he barley had any balance and adding the balls  
didn't help. He feel right on his face with the balls falling on his head.  
"Joker are you okay?" you manged to say in between laughter.  
Joker grumbled something while standing up blushing embarrassed by what he looked like  
in front of his girlfriend.

SEBASTIAN  
You were currently in Ciels mansion. You had become best friends over the days you've been there.  
Resulting in you visting on some days. This was one of those days. Sebastian was attending to his dutties  
as usual.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the sudden squeal made both you and Ciel jump.  
"CCIIIIIEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" you saw Lizzy jump on Ciel happily.  
While you snickered Ciel was glaring at you. After a while Lizzy has dolled up the house and the  
servants in it. All except one. Sebastian. You wanting to see Sebastian humiliated like a good  
girlfriend went over to Elizabeth.  
"Say Lizzy I think you forgot one." you said pointing over to your boyfriend while smirking.  
"Oh thats right!" she then went over to him covered him in pink jewelry making you and Ciel  
laugh. The servants where snickering because of how he was glaring at them.  
What a wonderful day.

DROCELL  
*author-chiis pov*

Drocell went out for a walk i London. The problem is that its on the bad side of London. Were all the gangsters and mafias are. Poor Drocell doesn't have a clue. (Oh god. Where his girlfriend.)  
So he walking but then he saw a little scene. Some guys were beating up a little kid.  
And him being the person he is thought '(Y/N) will be happy if I saved a little right?' (yes because that's  
the first thing you should think about -_-) Drocell walked over to them and got infront of the kid to shield him from getting hit.  
"Hey what the hell are you doing!" the leader of the group said.  
"Get lost pretty boy!" one of the guys to his left said.  
"And so I thought Pretty boy?" he said craning his neck to the right still winding his music box.  
~And so a fight happened...~  
Drocell had some dents and cuts (some bruise to I'm not sure because he's doll and all) but he still manged to save the little boy. The group of guys were taken care of but Drocell was still mad that  
he let them hit him so much.  
'What if (Y/N) thinks I'm week? Will she leave me? This ought to be embarrassing if she see's me like  
this...' So off he went back to the doll shop hopeing you werent there. Buutt you were and when he walked through that door you immediately ran towards him.  
"What happend to you?!" You asked going around and checking almost every part of his body.  
"I got in a fight saving a little kid."  
"Lets get you cleaned up."  
"You don't think I'm weak?" he asked craning his neck to the side.  
"No ofcorse not" you said while fixing him up. though he still was embarrassed to be seen like this  
infront of his girlfriend.  
'Interesting how am feeling...' he thought to himself while looking at you.

* * *

I know that Sebastian's and Drocells weren't really right but it was hard for me to think of ways for them to make fool of themselves.


	15. Charles Grey

Meeting:  
(F/N) (L/N) one of the best fighters in London. She was was walking the street when she got recognized by a man in the crowed. You sparked his interest to say the least. Charles thought you were a great 'play' with. So to say that he went up to you and started to sword fight with you.  
You having great reflexes blocked him only making him smirk.  
"Looks like I made a good choice to play with you." he smirked.  
"Excuse me?" the (h/c) raised an eyebrow. And thus you guys just kept fighting being equally matched  
the fight lasted longer than he expected. But this only made him like you so the fight  
ended in a tie because his partner reminded him that they were mailing a letter.  
' _What an interesting girl_ ' Charles thought while walking.  
All the while you were left standing dumb folded.

* * *

Second Hellos:  
To say the least Grey was surprised that the match ended in a draw. He didn't think you will last  
long. Not that he thought women were weak just that he didn't think anyone  
could match him. He wanted to see you again just to be sure. Thus why you and him are walking  
together in the streets of London. He found you walking along after a day of hard work eating some cake.  
He almost cut your hand of taking away the sweet and eating it himself. You of coarse were pissed off but  
still let him have it.  
"Who are you exactly?" you asked looking forward.  
"You don't know me?" he asked a bit shocked but then smirked.  
He thought for sure that you will know the 'Double Charles'. (He ditched Phipps.)  
"Well then I'm Charles Grey at your service" he said bowing. You chuckled a little at his antics.  
"(F/N) (L/N)" you said back with a curtsy. The two of you continued to talk and hang out until you  
had to go. Leaving him in a wonder.

* * *

He realizes his feelings:  
Grey and Phipps have gone on a mission today. Phipps being the partner he is noticed that Grey have  
been spacing out lately. He decided to ignore it until he finally wanted to ask.  
"Whats on your mind?" he asked looking at his partner.  
"Nothing really its just that girl." he responds not looking at his partner.  
Phipps was aware that Grey had meet a girl recently. He smirked a bit knowing what was going on.  
Grey just couldn't get out of his head. You just stook to him. Your laugh. Everything was  
just so...lovable about you. Now Grey wasn't stupid he knew that he has feeling for you. He just wasn't sure if you did. You treated him like a 'bro' as you will say. He was just scared that you wouldn't return the feelings...

* * *

When he ask you out:  
Grey has finally worked up the courage to ask you out. It took a year but he got there! (-_-)  
He had wrote a note and sent it to you. You woke up finding it in the morning.  
Yup...A sword right above your head with a note stuck to it. What a pleasant surprise. Your  
just happy you didn't jump up getting up or you'll be dead.  
 _(Y/N) I have gained feelings for you and have wanted to ask  
if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I also hope that you didn't die getting up.  
Im not very found of ghost..._  
You chuckled at his antics but you returned the feelings so you got up and got ready headed for the kitchen only to see Charles eating all your food.  
"So?" he asked with spoon in his mouth.  
"Yes" you said hugging him. He hugged with a smile on his face.  
"You get to keep the sword by the way." And so you were all happy that morning.

* * *

First kiss:  
*Charles pov*  
Me and (Y/N) have been dating for quite some time now but we still haven't kissed.  
 _'is it because she doesn't want to?'_  
He kept thinking of reasons as to why.(oh wow he must really like you. All for a kiss.)  
I then thought of an idea.  
 _'Maybe we can spar and make a deal that when I win I an kiss her.'_  
"(Y/N)!~" I called out to her in her house.  
"I have a deal for you!" I said going to her basement where she trains.  
"What is it." I heard her ask slightly panting from the exercise.  
"Lets have a spar and who ever wins gets what they want from the other!" I said bringing my sword out.  
"Alright lets do this." she said nodding her head.  
 _'Now then all I have to do is win'_ I thought smirking.  
~And so the fought began~  
After a while I finally won with (Y/N) on the floor her sword a few feet away from her and mine pointed  
at her.  
"So what exactly do you want?" she asked raising a brow. I chuckled, leaned in, and kissed her.  
Her lips were so soft and she tasted sweet to. The kissed lasted for a while until we had to breath.  
Ending the kiss with me smirking (Y/N) blushing a bit surprised.  
 _'Oh how you make me feel'_

* * *

Jealousy:  
You were currently sparring with someone who happens to be a guy. That guy happens to be your best  
friend. His name is Leo. Charles hasn't meet him yet he supposed to today. But you didn't say it was guy.  
All you said was 'Hey Char my best friend is coming today I want you two to meet.'  
But of coarse you didn't think about that. So now Charles is coming down the stairs to see you two on  
the floor. (just because you two got tired and collapsed on the floor you two are like 2 feet away from each other) But Grey is rational so of coarse he didn't jump to conclusions. He simply waited for you  
to notice that he was there.  
"Oh Char this is the friend I wanted you to meet!" you said getting up Leo following.  
"Hey man nice to meet you" he said inspecting your boyfriend with his eyes.  
"Nice too meet you too!" he said with fake happiness.  
 _'why the hell is her friend a guy'_ Charles thought looking at him.  
 _'well that just means I can fight this rat!'_ He thought smirking.  
Charles then jump to Leo Sword in hand. The two started to fight glaring at each other.  
 _'the hell!'_ Leo thought.  
 _'As if this guy think he's gonna beat me! He better not being hurting (y/n)!'_ Leo thought fighting  
back just as forceful. You just sat and sighed at the two and started to walk to the kitchen (remember your in your basement.)  
 _'this is gonna take a while'_ you thought sighing again.

* * *

He makes a fool of himself:  
Today you and Charles were walking down the streets of London. It was a refreshing day. Its wasn't to  
sunny and and had just rained. Peaceful really. That is until you heard swords clashing. And you decided  
to walk towards it already knowing who it was. Leo. He was practicing in his ranch. The last time  
he and Charles fought it ended in a draw because they smelt food you had made. But this time They could finish what they started. So Charles jumped in and they started to have a stand out.  
"Oh so you came back for more?" Leo asked teasingly.  
"I was just in the mood to play is all!" Charles retorted smirking. They then clashed swords and went at it. You just stood in the side lines and sighed again. You decided to sit knowing this will  
take a while.  
~Time skip~  
Charles was getting tired but Leo still had some energy. So as they clashed swords Leo pushed harder  
and nicked his sword out Charles hand hitting him with his sword making him fall  
to the ground with Leo above him pointing his sword at his neck.  
"Looks like i won this game~" Leo said smirking.  
"Awww no fair I was just tired is all!" Charles said faking a whine and becoming serious afterward.  
 _'Good damn it! He just made me lose! Not only that but in front of (Y/N)! ughhh!'_ Charles  
thought mad and sulking at bit. Leo had crushed his ego quite a bit. And so the day went  
on with Charles being mad and Leo smirking and talking to his best friend though you grabbed  
Charles hand to reassure him of anything.


	16. The Triplets

~Meeting~

Your Alois best friend and are very may be bipolar sometimes but he's nice to you. You were visiting him when he said he had to go somewhere and told you that you could wander around the mansion. So right now your in the garden. You were amazed by all the flowers and trees, it's really beautiful. Though you didn't know that you had caught the eye of 3 people with your visit an that they were following you totally not creepy. You finally noticed when you heard them whispering. You turn around and see them but they stop whispering when they saw you noticed them. Though before you could approach them Alois had came home and dragged you to his office.  
~Second Hello's~  
You have been going to Alois's house quite often and have seen the triplets though you never talked to them and got quite curious about them. So today you have finally decided...you shall at least have a conversation with them. And so here you are in the garden looking for them. Though you've been looking for a whole hooouuurrrrrr. And you still cant find them. You have sat down next to a tree when you started hearing voices.O.o "She has nice boobs" whispered one voice. "She has quite the nice form." was another voice. "I like her eye's" was the third voice. You had turned around by then and saw the exact people you have been looking for. "Finally i found you!" you yelled happily jumping up and down. "Found who? him?" the one to the left points to the one in the middle. "Or him?" the one in the middle points to the one on the right. "How about him?" the one to the right pointed to the one to left. "All 3 of you!" you said excitedly. The three of them cooked there heads to the side in confusion. You were looking for them? why? ~time skip because...they are complicated~ For the rest of the time you guys talked and hanged out told you that they weren't aloud to talk because of orders but you just waved it off. You also noticed that they were very blunt and perverts. Though you still agreed to meet them tomorrow to hang out.  
~He realizes his feelings~  
*The triplets pov*  
We are hanging out with (Y/N) today and I can't wait to see her. She just lights up my life. I keep feeling this feeling whenever I'm around (Y/N) its like my heart starts going crazy whenever she's around. Her voice, her laugh, her eyes, her personality, her figure, it's just ugh. She's beautiful. I've fallen so hard for her.I absolutely love her. I know my brothers love her to and as much as I hate it to not have her all to myself...were gonna have to share...ooookkkkkaaayyyy *slowly backs away*  
~When they ask you out~

*author-chiis pov*  
Wow!The triplets are actually nervous! They were planing on asking you out today. They told you to go to the garden at night fall. So here you were walking in the garden at night. Alois had just went to sleep and the servants went to there rooms. It was the full moon so the flowers looked even more beautiful. The triplets were hiding watching you closely as you approached a patch of (f/c) roses. In the middle of it there was 3 notes with[pretend that says us] (favorite candy) attached to it. They actually thought that you reactions were quite funny and were fighting over witch one you liked best until they saw you in front of them. Surprisingly they were blushing a bit.  
"So what do you say?" they all asked at the same time. "YES!" and you tackled them in a hug and stayed liked that for a while...until you felt someone lick your neck, grope your chest, and squeeze your butt.  
"You know (Y/N) you have quite the nice body." Canterbary said about to grope you again. "They're so squishy." Thompson was in back of you squishing you again. "HEY!" you yelled moving away. "You taste so sweet~"Timber purred in your ear.  
~First kiss~  
You and the triplets were hanging out today and again...were in the garden. You guys were hide and seek. You were currently winning hiding in your secret spot behind a wall under a bush was a little room. "Hello doll." Thompson whispered huskily in your ear. You squealed and turned around. "Aww did i scare you~" he got closer to you blushed at that. "No! you just surprised me is all!" you said pouting making him chuckle. What you didn't know was that he was craving you for a while now (*rape face and wiggles eyebrows*) and you wern't helping. So out of no where he jumped at you and kissed you. It surprised you but you quickly melted into the kiss and closed your eyes. Both of your cheeks tinted pink. When you guys separated you noticed that the other two brothers had arrived and were now pouting. "Aww~ I wanted to kiss her first" Canterbary said crossing his arms. Your blush got even pinker now red. "Well there's always second~" he said smirking. He leaned in and kissed you holding your waist and neck. When he let you go you were gasping for breath. "Don't forget about me~ The best is always last~" Timber purred in your ear pulling you close and kissing you but with tongue this time. "So sweet~ he purred after you two separated a string of saliva between you were now a frikin tomato.  
~Jealousy~  
You were hanging out quite a lot with Alois and it was making the triplets a bit angry. "How shall we punish little doll for not being with us?" Cantebary asked his brothers. "Now now we don't want her to hate us." Timber said. "Though I wouldn't mind slapping that ass." Thompson said looking at you from far away. You were currently laughing with Alois and hanging out. You had decided to hang out with more since he was going somewhere for a whole month tomorrow. The problem is that you don't know that it broke the triplets a little (a lot) seeing you with him and laughing. So when it was finally 8:30pm and you were walking to your room you didn't expect the triplets in your room waiting for you. "We missed you doll." Canterbary said hugging you from behind. "Why were you with Alois all day?" Timber said frowning a bit and getting closer to you. "Do you not like us?" Thompson said kissing your neck. "No it's not that at all I just wanted to hang out with Alois before he leaves tomorrow I like hanging out with you guys!" You said waving your hands around. This made the triplets a bit happier knowing that you like hanging out with smiled and each gave you a small peck on the face making you blush hard.  
~They make a fool of themselves~  
*The triplets pov*  
We were currently in the garden. (Y/N) looks so pretty today.(You saying she looks ugly every other day? Triplets: NO! She looks pretty all the time.*blushes* ) Me and my brothers decided to make her laugh today and we made a plan to say some pick up lines.  
"Hey are you a magician cause everyone disappears when I look at you." "Did you sit in a pile of sugar cuz you have some sweet buns." "I'm not a photographer but i can picture you and me together." Every thing was going fine we heard the laugh we love and you were having fun...That is until we messed up and stuttered, I don't know why but this made us very embarrassed and we started to blush hard. 'Goddammit! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! Just whyyyyyy in front of her!' (i had that moment before) You just laughed making our blush darken. 'Bloody hell at least we made her happy'.  
*Author-chiis pov*  
They all smile seeing you laugh. AWW~~~~~~~~ so kawaii~~~~~


End file.
